


Find Me

by Lynxrider



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But whatever, Gladio is happy to play along, Gratuitous Smut, Hide and Seek, M/M, PWP, Probably ooc, Prompto Argentum Is a Tease, Prompto lives out some fantasies, it's just sex, promptio, sappy boys, seriously, this has no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxrider/pseuds/Lynxrider
Summary: Prompto has some fun in a closet.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	Find Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teapots_and_Teacups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teapots_and_Teacups/gifts).



> Inspired by a chat on Discord. Teapot, this is for you. Also, apparently it's Gladio's Bday. Have a good one, big guy <3

Prompto strolled casually down the halls of the citadel. Idly looking out the massive floor to ceiling window and into the late afternoon sun, he tried and failed to order his hair into something resembling a style. It was a wasted effort, and after a moment he decided it didn’t matter anyway. He wouldn’t need to look good where he was going. 

Feel good, yes. Looks? He was sure no one would mind. 

Humming a mindless tune, Prompto looked around for a suitable space for what he had in mind, his blood already thrumming with endorphins since his rather hard workout just a little while before. Training for the Crownsguard was no walk in the park, and his body was still getting used to the conditioning. Luckily for him, he had no trouble with stamina. 

Prompto nodded to a passing Glaive, who ignored him. He didn’t blame the woman. He probably looked a sight, sweat dripping down his face and chest, half exposed beneath the soggy tank that clung to his skin and hair plastered to his forehead. That and still no one recognized him other than the scrawny kid that followed the prince around. It was honestly a surprise no one had tried to throw him out yet, but aside from one uncaring woman, he hadn’t met anyone on his path. 

He sped up his pace a bit, eager to reach his destination. It had been a long day, and he’d been looking forward to this all week. He paused beside an inconspicuous door, the words ‘janitorial’ engraved into its unremarkable surface. “Hm,” Prompto hummed to himself, a small smirk growing on his face. “I think this might just work.” 

Looking left and right—the hall was still quite deserted. He’d chosen it for a reason—Prompto opened the door and peered inside. Oh. Oh, yes. This would do nicely. 

Carefully moving aside a couple of brooms and an old cart, Prompto found a space for himself amidst the cleaning supplies. It wasn’t exactly cozy, but he wasn’t here for a comfortable experience. That would defeat the purpose. He giggled to himself breathily, eyeing the dusty bar just above his eye level on the back wall. It was pitch black and made of iron, a few old uniforms hanging listlessly in the dustmotes. Nice. Experimentally, he grasped it with one hand and tugged. It seemed that it would hold his weight perfectly. Taking a steadying breath, Prompto turned on his equipment...and began to talk. 

“Hm, no one around. I think I found the perfect space to have a little fun,” he whispered huskily into the small mouthpiece tickling the corner of his lips. It was close enough that he knew it would capture the slight rasp of his teeth, the moisture on his tongue, every single noise that came out of his mouth. “I wish this thing could pick up my heartbeat as well,” he mused, licking his lips experimentally. 

He really, really shouldn't be using his Crownsguard equipment to fool around, but, well. It wasn't like anyone was going to find out, right?

Looking around critically, he shuffled his feet a little, making space just in case he needed a sturdier foothold. Satisfied, Prompto sighed, closing his eyes and leaning more heavily on the bar above his head. It was definitely never meant for what he had in mind, but he never was one to follow the rules. If he had been, he never would have made it to the citadel in the first place, never would have met all these amazing people. He would have remained a nobody. 

He frowned slightly, brushing aside the thought. Now wasn’t the time for introspection. He had a job to do, after all. Smile renewed, Prompto allowed his heart rate to pick back up, wiggling his hips in anticipation. He felt good, fabulous even, endorphins rushing and body just on this side of exhausted; as if he’d already been worked over thoroughly and was ready for a second round. A good workout always did this to him, and maybe he was a little bit high, but it was doing wonders to make him bolder than normal. He was going to need it.

“This space is perfect. So quiet and dark and enclosed, feels like I’m the only one in the world right now... Oh! There’s no AC vent in here. Looks like things are going to get a little  _ steamy.” _

He pressed himself against the far wall, skin already sensitized with anticipation. His senses were filled with the dust and stale air and the musk of his own pheromones still fresh from exertion, heightened in the small space. He knew it would only get more potent the longer he played. He was counting on it. 

Just barely, he could see by the light via the crack beneath the door. His own body was little more than a silhouette to his eyes, a light blue cast painting him in cool tones. 

“Everything in here looks untouched. I wonder if I’ll be walked in on…”

The thought excited him more than it probably should. Still, he didn’t let it bother him. It was unlikely that something like that would come to pass. He’d already made his excuses to his friends, so they wouldn’t be looking for him, at least not for a few hours and he seriously doubted anyone would need an ancient broom that looked like it hadn’t been used in a decade, judging by the thick layer of dust. 

“At least there’s something to clean myself up with,” he said with some amusement, eyeing the musky rags hanging beside his face. One of them brushed his arm and he smiled. Old they may be, but this was still the citadel; they were top quality. He probably wouldn’t use them, but it was nice that they were there, especially if he won the game and ended up alone. The thought was a little sad, but the prize was always worth it. 

Though, to be honest, either way, he would win. 

Closing his eyes, Prompto just breathed, allowing himself to relax. Slowly, he ran a hand down his damp chest, pausing to tease at an already erect nipple. He shivered, though the space was starting to heat up. “Ah,” he whispered before humming, long and low. “Yeah, right there...hm.” 

Ah, it was always slightly awkward in the beginning. Dirty talk wasn’t exactly his forte, but he just needed to warm up a bit more to get into it. He pushed through it, even if he always felt a little foolish. This wasn’t for him, after all. 

Slipping a hand beneath his shirt, touches still teasingly light, he circled around one nipple, then the other, giving it a firm pinch. He giggled, a husky, high pitched sound interspersed with pleased hums. “Hmm. My chest is sensitive today...wish someone would lick it. I bet I could come just from this…” His breath hitched and he chuckled to himself at a particularly heavy throb of arousal. Damn. He wasn’t even bluffing. He was really feeling it, and the thought of a hot mouth—the pleasure of a slick tongue, the sharpness of eager teeth—had him jumping in his sweats already.

“But I’m here alone...I guess I’ll have to make due.” With a wicked grin, Prompto withdrew his fingers from his skin and traced his lips, exhaling audibly before slipping one inside.

Working up some saliva, he pushed his finger in and out, ignoring the salt and iron still clinging to his skin from weights and the powder of his gun. Lewd sounds started to fill the small space, and the light echo turned him on almost as much as the situation, because he knew the microphone was picking up every. Single. Sound. 

His heart was working overtime now, imagination going wild. He had to force himself to take a deep breath, to be a little patient. He was fine. He could wait. Pulling his fingers from his mouth with a heavy gulp, Prompto brought them right back to his chest, teasing himself. The damp slide made it so, so much better and he could almost imagine that coveted tongue, used his fingernails to scratch lightly, to pinch and slake the intense craving for _ teeth. _ He flinched at a particularly harsh pinch, chest arching into his own touch and breath heavier. “I-I bet my nipples are so red right now, they feel hot and swollen,” he said nonsensically, remembering what he was supposed to be doing. “It’s so dark in here, I can’t see. But I can feel it, hn…” He dragged his nails all the way down his abdomen, twitching and gasping as he passed over a particularly ticklish spot. 

He was dripping with sweat already, flushed and aching everywhere. It made it feel all the more amazing as his calloused fingers passed over his skin. His pants were tented now, his dick begging for freedom from the confines of his sweats. These would need to go, and soon. 

Slipping his hand into his pocket, Prompto pulled out a small packet, the flash of blue against its foil surface a small respite from the gloom. It was easily concealed and could be explained away if it was somehow discovered, but for those in the know...it was a signal, one he just happened to  _ accidentally _ drop in the middle of training. A bit embarrassing, but so worth it.

Before he did anything with it though, he pulled down the waistband of his pants and discarded them on the floor, leaving his lower half completely bare. He sighed as his erect cock sprung out, filling out further as he watched it bounce with a pleased smile. “That’s better. Now there’s nothing in the way.” As an afterthought, he pulled his shirt off as well, letting it fall heedlessly to the floor to worry about later. 

He almost felt the walls pressing in on his bare form and a small tremor started somewhere between his shoulder blades. If he was caught now he would be so screwed. But he couldn’t think about that right now.

Placing the edge of the packet between his teeth, Prompto tore it open, discarding the trash and licking his lips loudly. “Mmm, the lube is strawberry flavor this time,” he said with delight. “It tastes so nice~” 

Dumping about half of the packet onto his palm, Prompto wrapped his fingers around his twitching cock. “Hn–ahh,” he moaned as heat pooled and spiked sharply at the smooth slide of his hand. “I-it’s a little cold. I have to warm it up, though I don’t think that will take too long, heh.” 

He grasped onto the bar above him for support and leaned his forehead against the wall, his backside facing the door. The thought made him shiver and his lips twitched. “Mh, anyone could walk in here,” he husked. “My feet are spread, and this bar above me is so sturdy. If someone were to walk in…there’s nothing protecting me...” he stroked himself a little faster, breath hitching. He was finding it a bit harder now to concentrate on his words, but he couldn’t stop. If he stopped, the game would end. With a moan, he spread his legs wider apart, but startled as the broom beside him tipped over with a clatter against the wall to his right. “Whoops, I knocked over a broom. It’s a good thing too, I was getting a bit too excited. I’d best stop touching this for now.” 

Reluctantly taking his hand from his cock to let it hang damp between his legs, Prompto inched his fingers slowly back to his entrance, pausing for a second to stroke his perineum lightly. “Ahn, yeah, right there,” he moaned, arching into the maddening tickle he could feel all the way to the tip of his cock. It jumped dangerously and moisture began to bead at the head, way faster than he expected, abs clenching spasmodically. “Uhn, need to move on. If I don’t, I’ll come too soon,” he giggled, breathless. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long, I’m too excited. G-gotta open myself up, or this might be over quick.” 

True to his word, Prompto began to gently stroke his entrance. Not diving in yet, just enjoying the way his muscles relaxed slowly, letting dip in just a little bit more with each maddening stroke. There was no rush, no reason to be in a hurry, and yet, “Ah, stop teasing,” he told no one. “I want it insi–ah!” He slipped one finger in, electricity rocketing up his spine. He threw his head back, jaw dropping open with a heady exhale. The bar above him creaked loudly as he started to move against his hand. Still, he teased himself, not allowing his fingers to sink in past the first knuckle. “Nooo, I want more,” he panted, “give me another…” 

But he didn’t give himself one, not yet. Instead, he eased one finger inside and started pumping in and out. “Hng,” he grunted. “It smells like strawberries in here. I wonder if someone came in later, would they smell it?” He chuckled and then moaned as he finally, finally gave himself another finger. “Ah, stretch me...yeah…” His face flushed hotly and he started to get a little dizzy. “It’s so hot in here,” he whined, then he reconsidered. “It’s so enclosed too. It’s almost like I’m being held...” He smiled, imagining it. “I wonder if someone could pin me against this wall...hn, I wanna be held down...” the bar above him creaked and he glanced at it, pausing for a second to make sure it really wouldn’t break. But it was solid, it’s iron fastenings bolted to concrete. Satisfied, he started moving again. “Hn, I’m going to add another finger. Ah! I want something more than fingers, though,” he complained as he shoved all three in as far as they could go. He was relaxing beautifully and didn’t feel even an ounce of discomfort. He pulled his fingers apart and wiggled into the delicious stretch, blushing hotly at how he must look, practically pulling himself open for anyone to see if they were lucky enough to open the door. He allowed himself a filthy smile, no longer even bothering to deny how much he adored that idea.

“It’s not...deep enough,” he gasped. “Hotter...I want something hotter.” 

The tiny room was starting to get stifling with humidity. A trickle of sweat ran down his back, and he wished he’d had some water before doing all this. Still, he wasn’t about to stop, not when he was feeling so good. He’d deal with it later. 

“Hmm, I’m so stretched out now,” he whispered with just the tiniest hitch. “If someone did walk in...they could just shove themselves right in and it would feel  _ so good _ ….” he whined. “I can’t reach it, ugh, this angle isn’t quite right. I’ll spread my legs more.” 

Leaning down till he was almost bent in half, Prompto canted his hips until he could reach beneath himself just so– “Hnah!” There. That was it. “Yes, yes, yessss,” he hissed, pumping his fingers in a little faster. “That, right there, give me more, yeah…” 

He was going to come. He was going to come, it felt so good, the slick slide– “I’m so wet and r-ready, ah! I could take it...I could take something big. Someone could just plant their hands on either side of me and shove in their cock and  _ I would come. _ ” 

Had it been twenty minutes yet? Prompto couldn’t tell. His swollen dick hung heavily beneath him, swaying back and forth gently to the twitching of his hips. His heart was racing so quickly he was half-convinced that the microphone could pick it up after all. “Can you hear it?” he said, breaking character for just a second. “Can you hear my heart race? I’m waiting...it’s so lonely in here.  _ Hnnn. _ If you don’t come quick, I might come and I don’t want to come like this. I want to come with you inside me. Fill me up,  _ please–” _

Precome dribbled profusely in a slim string of moisture to the floor to mingle with the sweat drops that were accumulating rapidly. The room started spinning and Prompto almost wondered if he would pass out with the heat of it all. A small pang of loneliness clenched his gut and his eyes prickled. He felt needy, empty, he didn’t want it to end like this but he was  _ so close. _

He whimpered, but this time it sounded more like a sob. “I’m so close, I don’t want it, noooo.” 

Maybe this closet was too far out of the way? He didn't think it was that hard to find, but maybe he was wrong. He should have chosen somewhere else…

Light flooded into the small storeroom and it took Prompto several seconds to force his eyes open, chest heaving and eyelids heavy. A wash of cold air made him sigh in relief, his head clearing just a little. Damn, maybe it was a bit dangerous to do this in a room without a vent. 

He froze, mind stuttering to a halt with a cold wash of adrenaline. The door was open. The door was open and someone was _ there  _ and Prompto was bent over and gaping, practically holding himself open for all to see. He shuddered, eyes wide and locked on the dirty floor, his dick twitching, seconds from orgasm and his limbs so tense from holding it back, heart making a racket against his ribs. 

The door slammed shut, throwing Prompto back in darkness. 

He whimpered, almost thinking whoever it was had left, when two massive hands slammed against the wall on either side of him. The warmth of another man engulfed Prompto as he startled, a rabbit caught in a wolve’s den. He couldn’t see well enough to recognize who it was and his limbs were stinging with fear now but he dared not move, mortification bringing tears to his eyes. 

The man didn’t say anything, but Prompto heard him inhale deeply, a low rumble in a large chest as he growled outward, sounding almost _ pissed. _ A fire started from Prompto’s toes and swept all the way up to the tips of his ruined hair as one hand withdrew from the wall. The sound of a zipper going down and the shuffle of clothes had Prompto twitching uncontrollably. He forced himself to remain painfully still, not knowing what was going to come next just wishing it would  _ happen already _ .

Strong fingers wrapped around Prompto’s wrist, tugging gently at the hand still holding himself open and Prompto whined as they slid out, leaving him empty and throbbing. Prompto felt his arm being manipulated and gasped in  _ utter _ shock as he felt the wet heat of a tongue dance across his fingers, lapping at the lube and filth that still clung there. The man hummed, as if pleased with the taste and Prompto  _ couldn’t breathe _ . 

Embarrassment, shame and  _ longing  _ practically brought Prompto to his knees as his digits were cleaned one by one, slick tongue slipping between his fingers in obscene thrusts, mimicking what he wanted more than anything he’d ever wanted before. He felt filthy, used and mortified as he thrust against nothing, the ache inside of him getting worse. 

Finally, the man placed Prompto’s damp hand on the bar and Prompto grasped it reflexively, yelping as a wide frame pressed against his much slighter one,  _ huge _ and bare save for the fabric of jeans still clinging low to his hips and rasping deliciously against the back of Prompto’s legs. A hot length pressed between his slicked cheeks and Prompto flushed dizzily with desire. 

“Yes, yes, yesss, please!” he mumbled, pressing back and letting his head hang uselessly between his arms. He was ready, he was ready, just–

“Sorry for making you wait,” a low voice rumbled, and faster than Prompto could react, slammed inside of Prompto’s dripping entrance with all the strength of a battering ram. 

Prompto cried out, vision going white as the breath was forced violently from his lungs. He jerked upright, knees abruptly giving out and the bar the only thing supporting his upper half as he was impaled. A blistering wave of heat spiked in his lower abdomen and just like that, he was coming, shivering and clenching around the agonizing sting of the man’s wide girth so abruptly introduced into his body. 

“Whoa, you weren’t kidding,” he said in aw, strangled as Prompto rode out his orgasm with uncontrollable gyrations, trying to get him inside deeper,  _ deeper _ . “You were really on edge, huh?” 

“Aaahnnn,” Prompto moaned, coming back to himself slowly. “Y-you bastard, h-how hard was it to find m-me? You m-made me wait so l-long–” his breath hitched as arms wrapped around him, pulling him upright and giving his own arms a break. They trembled as they fell to his sides, overworked both from working out and all of...this. He hadn’t felt the strain at all while he was still in the middle of it, but now he was  _ exhausted _ .

Prompto gasped, the cock still hard inside of him pressing mercilessly into the walls of his oversensitive entrance as it twitched. He squirmed. It was too much, too much. 

A low chuckle in his ear rumbled all the way through his body as he was held against a firm chest. “I said sorry, didn’t I? You should have picked an easier spot.” 

Prompto grumbled but relaxed completely, letting him manipulate him as he pleased. “Shut up, you told me to make it a challenge.” 

“That I did.” He nuzzled into Prompto’s sweaty neck and inhaled deeply, pulling a small smile to Prompto’s lips at the tickle of his questing tongue. 

“Pervert.” 

“Look who’s talking,” he chuckled and thrust his hips, eliciting a filthy moan from Prompto. 

“G-Gladio, please!” Prompto whimpered, canting backward. The heat in his blood had cooled a little, but now that his lover was holding him, there was no way he wanted this to end. He struggled until Gladio let him go, pulling off of him with a hiss. Aah, fuck, that stung. 

He _ loved it. _

Turning around, he looked up into the familiar shadows of Gladio’s face, his white grin just visible in the pale light. Prompto’s chest swelled with affection, all traces of loneliness gone in a warm, comforting wave. With a grin of his own, Prompto cocked his head coquettishly, giving his lover a firm stroke, still slick from lube. He reveled as Gladio’s breath hitched, wiping that smile right off. “You know, that bar is pre-tty sturdy. I bet it could hold even your weight.” 

Gladio rumbled a laugh. “Minx. Alright, how do you want me?” 

Prompto’s grin turned sharp. “On my shoulders,” he said decisively and was rewarded with Gladio’s imperceptible moan. 

It was a little tight to move around much, but they managed to shuffle around each other until Gladio’s back was against the wall, hands up to tug experimentally at the iron rod. “Huh, you’re right. Was this room really meant to be a closet?” he joked. 

Prompto hummed, excitement rising. “Who cares? Now, c’mon, lift up.” Getting down on his knees on top of some bunched up cloths for comfort, Prompto held out his arms expectantly. He looked up, wishing he could see the flush rising on Gladio’s chest, his cock bobbing so beautifully from his hips. Ah, but there was an appeal to just the silhouette, to let his imagination go wild and fill in the blanks with a treasure trove of memory. He huffed impatiently as Gladio gave the bar another test. 

“Alright, alright,” Gladio laughed at Prompto’s impatience. “Just don’t want to crush you.”  _ That’s the point, _ Prompto wanted to say, but quite lost his breath as Gladio swung his legs up and he was pulled in, the strong, thick thighs of his lover drawing him inescapably closer. Easily half of Gladio’s weight settled on Prompto’s shoulders and he groaned, placing his hands supportingly on those amazing thighs and nuzzling into Gladio’s groin, feeling every bit the power and weight he so adored about the man above him. He would do anything for him,  _ anything.  _

“Mn, you smell so  _ good,” _ Prompto husked, nibbling at Gladio’s pelvis and inhaling the heady scent of clean sweat and musk until he could sense nothing else. 

“Now who’s the pervert?” Gladio strained, arms bulging as he held himself aloft over his slighter lover. He lost his words entirely a moment later, though, when Prompto pulled him into his mouth as far as he could. It was velvet on his tongue as strawberry and his own essence flooded Prompto’s senses, bringing to mind just how thoroughly his love had claimed him. He keened, laving his tongue over the underside and enjoying how hard it was to breathe beneath the weight on his shoulders and the hot length against the sensitive roof of his mouth. 

Gladio grunted, struggling to hold himself still as Prompto began to move, digging his calloused fingers into the solid muscle they held and weathering the heady pulses within his own body. He wanted to see Gladio come apart, wanted it with every fiber of his being for him to let go and  _ use him.  _ He groaned, opening his throat as much as he could and letting it sink in just the slightest bit further. 

“Fuck,” Gladio practically shouted, unable to stop the thrust that rolled through him. His arms strained and his legs clenched around Prompto’s head, struggling to hold himself back and failing spectacularly. Prompto patted his solid backside encouragingly before grabbing it and pulling it forward, clenching his throat enticingly when it settled in just the right spot. 

Gladio got the hint. His abs clenched and he rolled his hips in one sinuous move, forcing his cock down Prompto’s throat. Tears poured down Prompto’s face as he took it, ignoring his gag reflex and the throb of his knees in favor of the pleasure of watching and  _ feeling _ the man fall apart above him. 

But Prompto wasn’t satisfied just yet, oh no. He pulled off for just a second to let himself breathe and fumbled for the small packet he’d discarded earlier, rewetting his fingers. Before Gladio even found the voice to complain his mouth was back along with the teasing stroke of two of his fingers over the pucker behind Gladio’s clenched balls. 

“Fuck! Prom!” Gladio jerked, and Prompto’s neck was starting to smart, but he didn’t pay it any mind, pressing insistently until he could slip them inside. Gladio growled, thrusting in retaliation, but Prompto’s throat was already numb and he took it easily, drool slipping down his chin without shame.  _ Yeah, just like that,  _ he thought, finding that spot within Gladio within seconds and dragging over it without mercy. A salty musk coated his tongue and Prompto savored it, drinking it down greedily with convulsions of his throat. 

Gladio twitched around him and let out a strangled gasp before jerking his legs away abruptly and pulling out, leaving Prompto feeling weightless, stunned and gaping. “Up,  _ now,” _ Gladio demanded, and Prompto scrambled to comply, letting out an  _ oomph _ when Gladio swung his legs up again, this time around his slim hips. “If you don’t fuck me right now, I swear I will  _ tie you up and leave you here. _ ” 

Prompto didn’t need the threat, although the thought made him shiver. “Anything for you, baby,” he said, voice wrecked as he fumbled to align himself, his cock hard and ready. He pushed himself in slowly, gasping at the hot clench around him, feeling like his soul was being sucked right out. Gladio wasn’t having it, though, and thrust down, crushing Prompto with his legs and pulling him all the way in.

“H-ah!” Prompto shouted into Gladio’s shaking shoulder, the heat from his working muscles almost too much between them. Without further prompting, Prompto rocked into him, keening at the friction and the dichotomy of power between them. He’d never gotten to fuck Gladio like this, never gotten to fulfill the fantasy of picking him up because of his smaller frame. It was new and exciting and  _ oh gods, he’s never been this hard. _ “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,  _ Gladio–” _

“Harder!” Gladio demanded breathlessly, squeezing Prompto and using his arms to bounce himself on Prompto’s cock and Prompto saw  _ stars. _ Breaths ragged, he pushed himself harder, giving his all to obey and was rewarded as Gladio started to clench like a vice, pulsing and fluttering and arching. Prompto bit down on one of those tempting mounds of flesh on his chest and Gladio shouted, coming in a messy splatter between them and coating them both with white. 

His shaking set Prompto off for the second time, the orgasm almost painful, like a punch to the sternum. The room spun and he couldn’t get enough air, the satisfaction of getting Gladio off nearly taking him down for the count as every bit of him relaxed, pressing the larger man into the wall and resting his sweaty forehead on an equally sweaty chest. 

Gladio’s legs loosened and dropped and he groaned as Prompto slipped out of him and he could finally support his own weight. He slumped, letting his arms swing at his sides before wrapping Prompto into a languid hug. They both hummed in unison, content, Prompto feeling so light he could drift right through the ceiling. 

Prompto cuddled closer. “H-how was it?” he said, nerves catching up to him, though muted by exhaustion and satisfaction. “Was it good?” 

Prompto’s body shook with Gladio’s chuckle. “Perfect, blondie. Couldn’t have asked for more.” 

Prompto smiled, inordinately pleased. “I’m glad.” Reaching up on his tiptoes and pressing a kiss gently to Gladio’s with all the love he could muster, he whispered, “Happy birthday.” 

  
  



End file.
